Community
Notice: This page may not be changed if you are not an admin. You may edit, only to copy 'Resources', as seen at the bottom of the page. If you change this page, you will be penalised without warning. We strongly advise you read Wikia's "Terms of Use" before editing on this Wiki. This applies to all Wikis. You must be over 13 years of age to sign up. Read membership in Terms of Use. Merlin Wiki Checklist Wikia Checklist Beginner's Guide Category Rules Infobox Rules Wiki Policy What We Like Wiki Disclaimer Wiki Staff Team Wiki History Admin Recruiting Programme Admin abilities Becoming an Admin Being an Admin High-level Users Future Stars Scaling the Leaderboard Profile Plates Classic Plates Tooltips 'Wiki News' *(13 April) The admins of Merlin Wiki have been pushing interest into CSS (Cascading Style Sheets) which is at last landing some results! The new "parchment" page body, and the new Wikia header, designed by "Dryuuu", now greets any visitor to this Wiki, and once again puts the Wiki ahead of many Wikis that are not benefiting from such customisations. *(12 April) New Captain, our first participant in the Admin Recruiting Programme, has been collaborating with us to deliver some stylish new templates! Thanks New Captain for your work. We are always looking at new ways to innovate this Wiki and move it forward, with the recent focus being on navigation. This is a big part of the Wiki because it's what our users use to check around it! It is the user experience, so it is a high priority. This must remain the best and coolest no.1 Merlin database on the web! *(10 April) New and updated profile plates are ready for your profiles! Embrace your stay on this Wiki and grab them today! Having a decorated profile will not only make you appeal to the admins, and grab you a few friends (I'm serious about this, it's easy as stating what your favourite movie is, then someone will post on your wall saying it's theirs as well, and bam, you have a conversation), but everyone will take you more seriously on here. *The admin recruiting programme has kicked off, where we recruit admin legends from other Wikis to expand on our Wiki! We have a first member, New Captain! Be sure to drop in and say hi, and don't forget to ask him about his past Wikis, it could help you in some sort of way! Merlin Wiki Checklist Wikia Checklist Beginner's Guide Category Rules Infobox Rules Wiki Policy What We Like Wiki DisclaimerWiki Staff Team Wiki History Admin Recruiting Programme Admin abilities Becoming an Admin Being an Admin Wiki Staff Team Wiki History Admin Recruiting Programme Admin abilities Becoming an Admin Being an Admin 'Wiki Checklist' The fun thing about a Wiki is that it's ever-growing- even if the franchise stops, this Wiki doesn't have to stop getting better and better. The only limit is the editor's imagination! Here is a list of things that you can do around here: Wikia-made Checklist Taken from Wikia's own guide ▲Top 'Getting started' A brief guide if you're new here and need a little direction. 'WHAT MAKES A GOOD CATEGORY' 'INFOBOX IMAGE RULES' ▲Top 'POLICY' By using this Wiki you agree to the following: ▲Top This is also part of the policy you agree to: 'WHAT WE LIKE' Any thing you think should be added or expanded on? Leave a message on an active admin's wall, and specify which section of the page you're talking about. ▲Top 'DISCLAIMER' ▲Top 'FAQ' Merlin Wiki Checklist Wikia Checklist Beginner's Guide Category Rules Infobox Rules Wiki Policy What We Like Wiki Disclaimer Wiki Staff Team Wiki History Admin Recruiting Programme Admin abilities Becoming an Admin Being an Admin 'Merlin Wiki Staff (a.k.a R-A-T)' 'History of R.A.T' In late 2011 the Wiki saw the arrival of Alfóns (Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd) and then Dryuuu. At this stage there was merely one admin that had to be relied on for managing the Wiki, that was MrThermomanPreacher. At this stage the Wiki was quite big, with flocks of people coming into it, articles being made for every character and event, as it was, and still is, the only one place for Merlin information on the web apart from the official Merlin website and a few other small social networks, which are not as simple and organised. While there were many quality articles, and a group of devoted users, the Wiki lacked quite a bit- a lot in fact, compared to now. The Wiki saw several vandals and trolls visiting daily, or weekly, fabricating false plots, ruining people's work, deliberately messing up articles and spreading false rumours which risked ruining the expectations of the show for some people. These trolls were slipping away and not being dealt with promptly. It's surpising how far one small line of text can accumulate. Some users even posted obscene images. In these times, only one admin could be called upon, and this Wiki was not the admin's main Wiki of focus which rationed his time spent on managing this Wiki. Wikia's staff had to be contacted for something to be deleted or user affairs to be dealt with if the one admin was unavailable, and this took several days- giving more time for the trolls to continue. So, as you know, the Wiki was quite suspectible to damage. The current most active users were not interested in the role of admin, and saw it as even quite an intimidating role. The attitudes were very different. Even Alfóns, the no.1 user on the leaderboard, and the most devoted user at the time, did not want the role, believing it would ruin his experience. The role seemed pretty unlikely to get as well, as the current admin was not active enough to consider promoting. Then, came the day of change. Dryuuu and Alfóns, who met through their efforts to stop one of the Wiki's most notorious and hilarious trolls (who even has a Wiki devoted to herself), and had began contact through email and now Message Wall (the old Talk Pages are now completely obselete), were in deep discussion of gaining power over the Wiki. Dryuuu decided to stand up and started, well, demanding some change. Then, hallejuah, at last, one quiet night, MrThermomanPreacher pressed the magic button and made him admin! Dryuuu embraced this role, and within the next couple of days, the Wiki was radically different. The top menu bar was updated to the new version, and the navigation was spruced up. The wallpaper was changed (boy, that was harder than it looks), and over the next month you could say it was a bit of an experimentation period, which is something the Wiki definitely needed. The home page was completely overhauled, and areas unthought of and untouched were given the touch of magic. It is a Whole New Wiki now! Most fortunately, with the new look and feel, also came a new attitude. Everybody was open to change. You could say there was an atmosphere of excitement, people were beginning to see how we could move forward. Dryuuu began madly preaching even more revolution, and managed to pull Alfóns into the admin position, which Alfóns and Dryuuu couldn't regret less! Dryuuu and Alfóns also worked together to earn an extension on admin power-bureaucrat power, which matches that of the founder of the Wiki's power, which lets them promote admins. The Wiki blossomed, with many users taking their time to write their thoughts and feedback on the admin's wall and in blog posts. It was really quite awesome, the community was brought in a way like never before. Then came the next step. A couple users around the place spoke in interest of the role of admin. Dryuuu thought, "Why should admin position be held to only a couple of users?" The idea behind a Wiki is democracy, where everybody has a voice, so why should those who deserve more responsibility, and do good with it, not get it? It may be time to start distributing admin power to more people. The attitude towards this move was wariness at first, with worries there will be disputes about admin decisions, abuse of admin power, and simply loss of the idea of who is really there to make the final decision. These fears were put to rest, though, when Dryuuu took a wild chance, by assigning eight other users admin power! This could have turned out to be a stupid decision, but, only one person needed to be demoted, not being up to it, and it turned out, they embraced their new position, and so we formed a team, The Revolutionary Admin Team! (Named by Alfóns) The admins are loyal, helpful and bring only more of what they already did to the Wiki! These admins are Cassie; the first admin other than Dryuuu, MrThermomanPreacher & Alfóns, Gerda; who is basically an allrounder who signed up at the fall of 2011, Chris; who spent his first month or so do most of his edits on blogs before moving to bigger stages, Lihini; who uploads pictures as quickly as the flash of a camera! Cai; who works hard to shut down the dark parts of the wiki, Ochristi; who fixes grammar mainly, and also edits in plain source code. The whole admin team is in email contact (something that never happened before R.A.T on this Wiki), ocassionally discussing different affairs and future plans. So that is a bit of backstory behind R.A.T! We like to think we're the best admins on Wikia! (For our Wiki) Drop a line on any admin's wall, and they'll be happy to chat. 'Admin Recruiting Programme' The Admin Recruiting Programme is a programme where admins and bureaucrats gather experienced users from other Wikis bringing more experience to this Wiki and revolutionising R.A.T. Some skills which can be brought in include; English, CSS, JavaScript, and various other successful Wikia methods. Here is the list of participants below... 'Other Admin Info' Admins have access to the following that users do not: asterisk indicates bureaucrat only ability ▲Top 'Becoming an Admin' Becoming an admin means holding a whole lot more responsibility for the good of the Wiki. You must qualify with this and the following criteria. The last 2 steps are to notify Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd and Dryuuu that you would like to become an admin. They will tell you if you are eligible, and the second step is to Create a Blog Post notifying everyone that you would like to be an admin, and if you get positive feedback, you're in! Note: Bureaucrats may give you a series of tasks before promoting you. 'Being an Admin' Once you're admin, you're king of the pack! No, not really, this Wiki is not a dictatorship, you're serving mainly the community, but you're also, not being controlled by, but supervised by, Dryuuu and Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd, as well as everybody else who has the right to judge your work! These two admins hold bureaucrat status, which is the power of life and death (over your admin powers!). This does not mean we're putting you on a leash. You can perform any action on the Wiki you want, as long as it's for the better. ''Following usual Wiki convention, you must not appear to be biased in your actions, when dealing with user affairs you must be critical but understanding. In a normal circumstance, you don't need to ask permission of a bureaucrat, or get the approval of other admins, to perform admin-specific actions, or enforce new standards, but we would prefer you notify the community somehow of any of your developments, just for a little recognition! As an admin, you're responsible and trusted as it is, so your tail is free to wag! What you do need to ask permission for, is when modifying the work other admins have done, in a way that does not improve it but changes it to your preference. For example, changing someone's badge to a completely different image. The user may have liked it how it was, so you'll need to negotiate and work things out with the user. If you're improving the way it's implemented, for example, improving the position the of the cup of life on a badge so the cup is more centered and easier to see, then you don't need to say a thing. Pages such as The Merlin Arena, '''this' page, admin user blogs, the home page (Merlin Wiki) and Community Messages, are moderated specifically by bureaucrats, so if you wish to add to it (improving spelling errors and fixing graphical glitches is allowed without permission) you must have your input ultimately approved by the bureaucrats, and in some cases other members of the admin. You should be aware that there is an email thread existing between all of the admins, so if you 'Reply All', you have all the admins see your message at the same time, should they check. Should any admins fail to check or respond, their support on an issue you raise will be taken for granted. ▲Top Wiki Staff Team Wiki History Admin Recruiting Programme Admin abilities Becoming an Admin Being an Admin High-level Users Future Stars Scaling the Leaderboard 'Hall of Fame' Superman.png|Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd: #1. on the leaderboard and highest edit count.|link=User:Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd Broman178 avatar.png|Broman178: Over 1000 edits!|link=User:Broman178 Dryuuu avatar.png|Dryuuu: The one who introduced Message Walls to our wiki, has a high edit count.|link=User:Dryuuu Emily Windsnap avatar.png|Emily Windsnap: For writing many successful blog posts.|link=User:Emily Windsnap Michael Downey avatar.jpg|Michael Downey: Founder of the wiki|link=User:Michael Downey Waterwecna avatar.png|Waterwecna: One of the highest edit counts, and one of the best All-Rounders on this wiki.|link=User:Waterwecna Rod12 avatar.png|Rod12: The one who discovered that Alexander Vlahos is playing Mordred.|link=User:Rod12 MrThermomanPreacher avatar.png|MrThermomanPreacher: Has created the most pages!|link=User:MrThermomanPreacher Ochristi avatar.png|Ochristi: A bot editor, and does HTML code editing.|link=User:Ochristi Knightofthecart avatar.png|Knightofthecart: One of the highest edit counts.|link=User:Knightofthecart New Captain avatar.png|New Captain: The first recruited administrator.|link=User:New Captain Powerstaark avatar.jpg|Powerstaark: One of the first admins.|link=User:Powerstaark Merlinarthur avatar.png|Merlinarthur: One of the highest edit count, and a big picture adder.|link=User:Merlinarthur Chawk1993 avatar.png|Chawk1993: One of the best all-rounders, one of the few who joined before 2011.|link=USer:Chawk1993 Kellyanne avatar.png|Kellyanne: Top and funniest vandal. VISIT MERLINFANS WIKI!|link=User:Kellyanne Captain Cai avatar.png|Captain Cai: Basic all-rounder, good at covering the dark parts of this wiki.|link=User:Captain Cai GWAINE avatar.png|GWAINE: SIGNIFICANT FOR HIS USE OF CAPITAL LETTERS.|link=User:GWAINE Morganaforever avatar.png|Morganaforever: One of the best editors in general! One of the highest edit counts.|link=User:Morganaforever Sophielou21 avatar.png|Sophielou21: The one who introduced the infoboxes to our wiki.|link=User:Sophielou21 Powerstaark avatar.jpg|Kranitoko: One of the first few admins.|link=User:Kranitoko 'Scaling the ' ▲Top High-level Users Future Stars Scaling the Leaderboard Profile Plates Classic Plates Tooltips To copy any of the following to your profile, simply 'Edit' this page, and copy and paste what you want from the editor. If you wish to save one to your computer, simply right click and save. You may make modifications to the below graphics, but you cannot claim the original as your own. Profile plates Buttons From left-email you (for the link, enter mailto: then your email address), your facebook, your Twitter, your website and your blog. Put which of these you want on your profile, and make sure you link them so they have a purpose. Headers Add these to add dimension to your profile! You, you and you Your stuff (no obscene photos please) Favourite... Opinion Other plates ▲Top Empty graphics If you have Photoshop, Pixelmator or other graphics editing programs, you can take advantage and add your very own style plates. The font I use for the plates is "STSong", usually around size 26 font. It comes with the Mac, you may be able to download it if you can't get it, just do a search, or find a similar font... or just use another one that suits you, it's up to you! Classic plates Out of date, but for those who still like them, here they are... Tooltips Get the template here! Profile Plates Classic Plates Tooltips ▲Top Locations Objects Category:Community